this_is_the_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Virus E1
This is a NSFW page. Proceed with caution. Virus E1, or VE1, is a rare sex-based disease that practically prevents characters from having sexual intercourse. This includes homosexual love-making, too; if a character isn't allowed to cum because of the aftershock that goes with it, there is no point to it. The real damage doesn't begin until after the deed is done, which is the worst. It qualifies as an STD. The character's gender is a useless detail. As long as there's some sort of frisking about, and they have the virus, that's all that matters. Like old computer viruses, E1 is only harmful when its payload comes about. There are only three ways to know if a character has VE1 in their body. # See a chairman. They know just about everything about every character, so any questions or concerns are to go to them. # Get a check-up. Cliché, yes, but it's bound to save individuals, especially if the carrier's reputation is... 'known', shall we say. # Do the do, of course. This should be a final resort, as it's the stupidest idea! Why would anybody risk it if they're afraid they might have it? So, what happens when you get it? Nothing really happens, but if we're talking symptoms... * Masturbation will become uncomfortable, both the action and the idea; the infected character's mental state is fine at this point in time. Just the thought, though... It'll leave their genitals stinging, numb, and achy(not in a good way, either). Shiver, shiver. * Lust, thirst, and desperation levels can rise in a character depending on how high their libido is. Not too shockingly, VE1 can lead to CharCor. That doesn't mean the character's been cured of their VE1, however. It just means that they have to suffer even more than they already are. * Any form of arousal is comparable to having one's skin peeled(for those with sperm holders) or burned(for those with ovum holders) off... Ain't that swell? Imagine having Aphrovilate simultaneously. Talk about hell... Wow... Right? Though, there are ways to cope with VE1. * Drink NDorfin. It's so good, it's like sex in a can! It's green like ectoplasm, but still! * Vow to chastity/abstinence. It's for the best... * Nobody should feel embarrassed about it, so letting it be known that they have the virus would be one of the best things they could do. It's a safety precaution, as they have a less likely chance to spread it through deliberance or accidents. They could help find a cure, too! The character themselves are not a hazard; their condition is simply unstable, and it's not going to be held against them! Schist happens. Is it really that bad..? Indeed it is. Wanna know what happens when someone with VE1 decides to get it on anyway? * The character could fall into a seizure. They will inevitably get knocked out from VE1's damaging delivery. It's been said that characters can die from VE1. Why would anyone want to die? Everyone's important... * Any colors in the blissful character's eyes will fade to white, and the iris will turn gray... That's just the virus' crude way of saying "hello!" * If the character's eyes don't speak for themselves, perhaps their aftermath will! Their normally uncolored cum's taken on a full-blown ugly shade of orange. * VE1 IS CONTAGIOUS. IF ANY INFECTED CUM GETS INTO ANY VITAL OPENING OF AN UNAFFECTED SIGNIFICANT, THEY WILL FALL VICTIM TO VE1 JUST AS THEIR PARTNER. Nevermind! Exactly. Now I bet you're wondering how to get rid of it. Here's the thing, there is no known cure as of now, which is why we're so strict! ...On an alternative note, however, have some not-so-fun facts about VE1. * Just as one would expect, Virus E1 originates from, well, Room E1. What're those undergroundlings doing? ...Don't answer that, please. * Condoms will not protect the infected individual. It will help contain the virus, but if the infected characters cum at all-- whether it's masturbation or sex, they will still go under the aftershock. Why even bother..? * The people of The Place are working on an antiviral drug, so anybody with VE1 in their body better hold tight! Category:Disease Category:NSFW